As the feature sizes of transistor devices continue to shrink to achieve greater circuit density and higher performance, there is a need to improve transistor device structure to improve electrostatic coupling and reduce negative effects such as parasitic capacitance and off-state leakage. Examples of transistor device structures include a planar structure, a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) structure, and a horizontal gate all around (hGAA) structure. The hGAA device structure includes several lattice matched channels suspended in a stacked configuration and connected by source/drain regions. The inventors believe that the hGAA structure provides good electrostatic control and can find broad adoption in complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) wafer manufacturing.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided improved horizontal gate all around device structures and methods and apparatus for forming horizontal gate all around device structures.